


Clueless

by Herlovestoryx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Help, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious, don't expect much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herlovestoryx/pseuds/Herlovestoryx
Summary: The younger raises a brow, small tint of red entering his cheeks. “You want a M a s s a g e hyung?"Or the 5 times MX not-so-subtly tells Kihyun to solve the UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension) between him and Minhyuk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of studying (O̶r̶ ̶f̶i̶n̶i̶s̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶f̶i̶c̶s̶ ̶s̶o̶r̶r̶y̶) I write this. 
> 
> Don't expect anything amazing ╥﹏╥; this is my first time *attempting* to write smut and I'm not entirely sure it went well. Constructive criticism will be appreciated~ cause I seriously want to be able to write a decent smut story one day and not blush like a school girl despite the fact that I've been reading fanfiction for 9 years.
> 
> A lovely translation to Russian by cerulean.avalanche is available here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5522497

#1

There’s a bottle of lube laying innocently in the middle of his bed. The bottle is big, definitely new and based on the branding, Kihyun guess that it’s also expensive.  Super expensive. Way more than the brand that he normally uses.

He picks up the bottle gingerly, a little confused on how and where the bottle came from; He hasn’t been shopping in days, and the lube that he does have is half empty. There’s no need for him to have a new one so soon- with how busy their schedules are preparing for comeback and fan meetings, they’ll probably finish this in the next year or so.  The whole thing is completely unnecessary.

Kihyun shrugs. It’s probably not for him then.

He’s about to turn back into the living room, and demand whoever bought it, to take it and keep it away from his shit, when he spots a note laying on his pillow. The paper is crinkled and looks like it was ripped off from Hoseok’s lyric note book and slightly damp to the touch-like someone spilled water on it prior. Curiosity ebbs away at his mind as he picks up the note; a slight scowl forming as he reads it’s contents.

_Please. Don’t use this when the rest of us are still here._

_P.S: It’s Cookie dough flavoured._

_-HW._

Kihyun storms into the living room.

The others are all seated on various locations around the couch. Minhyuk and Jooheon are cheering Hyunwoo on, who’s playing on some racer game that Kihyun doesn’t care about. Changkyun is using Hoseok’s lap as a pillow. Hyungwon is half asleep.

“Chae Hyungwon” Kihyun seethes, “What the hell is this?”

Hyungwon looks up from his position on the couch, “What?”

Minhyuk and Jooheon simultaneously glance at Kihyun; Minhyuk snorts when he sees what’s in Kihyun’s hand while Jooheon shrieks. Hyunwoo continues to play his game.

“I believe that’s lube hyung.” Changkyun states from the floor. Kihyun glares down at him, before throwing the lube bottle, aiming at his head. It misses and hits Hoseok’s chest instead.

“Ow!”

Kihyun ignores him. “Explain Hyungwon.”

The taller one shrugs, “I thought you’ll need it.”

“What the fuck made you think that.”

Hyungwon pauses and looks around; lingering his gaze at the brunet that’s now tormenting Jooheon with the bottle of lube. Kihyun’s anger blazes.

Hyungwon looks back to Kihyun, a smirk settled on his face. “No reason.” He taunts, before arranging himself back into a comfortable position.

Kihyun makes a mental note to set all of Hyungwon’s clothes on fire.

#2

“You look really tense hyung.” Changkyun says right after dance practice as he hands Kihyun water, “Why don’t you take a break or something?”

It’s only him, Changkyun and Minhyuk in the room. Hyunwoo’s still filming, while Hyungwon and Jooheon went to get snacks. Hoseok’s in the bathroom.

Kihyun pants a little, before swiping some of his sweat and flinging it at Changkyun.  Changkyun recoils.

“I’m fine maknae-ah. Nothing a little massage won’t fix.”

The younger raises a brow, small tint of red entering his cheeks. “You want a _massage_ , hyung?”

“Yeah” Kihyun nods absently, “Think Hoseok hyung will do it for me?”

Changkyun blushes madly, “I don’t think you want _that_ kind of massage from Hoseok hyung.” He stutters out, “Plus, Hyungwon hyung will kill you and we still need you for promotions.”

Kihyun stares blankly at Changkyun, his fingers twitching to grab and _boink!_ Him on the head. “What.”

“Why don’t you ask Minhyukie hyung?”

“Ask me what?” Minhyuk says from across the room. He’s sitting down and leaning onto the mirror, bangs sticking onto his forehead. His face is flushed prettily and there’s an exposed collarbone; pretty and pale, almost begging to be marked.  Kihyun allows himself to linger at the sight before replying. “To give me a massage.”

Minhyuk’s expression twists in confusion, “Why? I’m bad at massages Changkyun. You know this.”

Changkyun’s face rapidly turns to a colour similar to a fire truck, “ _Not that kind of massage_ hyung.”

“Then what kind?” Kihyun questions puzzled.

“Yeah what kind?”  Minhyuk tilts his head.

Changkyun looks at both of them; bewilderment shining in his eyes. He then sighs and shakes his head in some mirror of disappointment. “Nothing. Let’s continue.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes and Minhyuk scoffs, “You’re weird Changkyuine” the brunet says getting up from of the floor.

“And you’re both clueless.” Changkyun mutters.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

#3

He’s wearing lip tint. The really red one, the one Kihyun absolutely loves, the one that makes his mouth pop up and look so deliciously sexy, that it’s almost sinful. Kihyun’s mouth waters as he continues to gape; watching as his teammate bites on his lower lip, wishing it was him biting hard on that mischievous mouth- tugging playfully at the bottom lip until the elder moans his name-

“Can you stop staring for one second? I’m trying to say something important here.”

Kihyun turns to look at Hoseok, a scowl on his face. “I’m listening. You’re not saying anything.”

“That’s because you were to busy in lala-land!”

“Ok. You weren’t saying anything important then, hyung.”

It’s Hoseok turn to scowl, but he decides not to argue and instead rolls his eyes. “As I was saying, Manager hyung said we should-”

Kihyun tunes him out and instead refocuses his gaze at Minhyuk, who’s too busy eating to notice.

It’s only a couple seconds later, when he feels Hoseok shove him and huff.

“What?” Kihyun asks, glancing at Hoseok.

Hoseok rolls his eyes once more (Kihyun’s a little afraid that his eyes will get stuck like that) and crosses his arms.

“Can you stop making doe-eyes at your boyfriend and listen?”

Kihyun sputters out in shock, “B-Boyfriend..”

Hoseok ignores him and continues to rant, “Just get a room already and fuck or something

 “H-hyung…” Kihyun tries to cut in.

“It was funny at first, but now it’s annoying. And he’s not better! Just get it over with and get under him, geez…”

Kihyun’s eyes widen, “What?!”

“Or over him, I don’t care.”

And with that, Hoseok leaves the studio, half muttering out his frustrations.

Minhyuk plops next to Kihyun, who’s still staring at the doorway that Hoseok left. “What was that about?” the brunet questions, licking his lips to find any remains of yogurt that may be splatted all over his face.

“I have no idea…”

#4

Coming back to the dorm, after visiting home is always bittersweet.

He doesn’t get to spend that much time with his family, and it saddens Kihyun in ways that feels too hard to explain. He missed his niece’s first words the other day, and though his mother recorded it on her phone, it feels weird watching something that he should’ve been there for. Should’ve seen with his own eyes, not through a camera screen.

Oh well. There’s not much he can do, other than try to visit more during his free days. (Which are rare, but Kihyun tries not to think about that).

When he enters the dorm (nearly stumbling on the steps due to his exhaustion. They seriously need to find a dorm that has an elevator or something), he’s greeted by Jooheon and Minhyuk who are sitting down on the couch watching some show.

Ok. Cuddling on the couch, while watching some show.

Kihyun feels irritation bubble like lava; hot and burning his insides and his two teammates continue to coddle each other.

“What’s wrong Kihyunie?” Minhyuk says, looking at the other. The light reflecting from the TV screen makes it hard for Kihyun to see his facial expression clearly. “You look pissed. What’s up? Are you hungry? Did manager hyung not feed you?”

Kihyun grits his teeth and smiles, “No. I mean yes he did. I’m fine. Where’s the others?”

“Hoseok hyung and Hyunwoo hyung went to the gym” Jooheon rolls his eyes, as he continues to watch whatever is on screen, “And Hyungwon hyung and Changkyunie went karaoke with Hoseok Sunbae from Bangtang boys.”

“And you didn’t join them?” Kihyun asks, sitting on the sofa next to Minhyuk. He tries to relax, but the tension refuses to leave his body.

“Too tired.” Jooheon yawns, “I have weekly-idol tomorrow and then lunch with Jackson before practice. Don’t wanna fall asleep half way through the day.”

Kihyun nods before averting his gaze to the TV.

Over time the bitterness that settled in his chest eases. Honestly. It’s not Jooheon’s fault that Minhyuk is affectionate and likes to dote on the rapper to a point that it’s sickening. There’s no reason for Kihyun to be jealous.

He can’t help it though.

So when Minhyuk starts to lean more onto him, Kihyun can’t help the small smug smile that forces its way onto his lips.

“You feel cold.” Minhyuk mummers into his ear, sending chills up Kihyun’s spine. Kihyun raises a brow and looks at him from the corner of his eye. “Really? Why don’t you warm me up then.”

“I don’t think you want me to do that…” and holy _fuck_ , that sentence alone is all types of sinful with way too many implications for Kihyun to handle.

The pinkette turns his head slightly, making sure his lips brush against Minhyuk’s ear. “Why don’t you try and find out?”

He hears Minhyuk’s small gasp and smirks. Minhyuk swallows and whispers, “Ki..”

“Can you guys not do that while I’m still in the room?!” Jooheon screeches, wrestling away from the sofa and falling onto the floor, “I don’t wanna see…that!”

Minhyuk and Kihyun exchange a look. “See what, Joohoney?” Minhyuk probes.

“You…your…” Jooheon falters, “Just don’t make out near me ok? I’m too innocent for this.”

“What makes you think we’re going to make out?” Kihyun inquires.

Jooheon stares flatly at him. “You’re not serious.”

There’s silence.

“Oh, my gosh you are.” Jooheon sighs dramatically, “Kyun told me that you’re both in denial and shit but I thought he was messing around…”

“What.” Kihyun states blandly.

“Kyunnie said what?” Minhyuk frowned.

Jooheon shakes his head and stands up, making his way out of the room. “Nope, I’m not doing this.”

Minhyuk and Kihyun watch him go before shrugging in sync and going back to watch the show.

“Our teammates are weird.”

“Yup.”

#5

Kihyun and Hyunwoo barley spend any time together.

It’s not like they hate each other (Or at least Kihyun doesn’t think so…) but there’s a tiny (Practically microscopic…maybe) hint of awkwardness that surrounds them whenever it’s just them. It’s followed them since their _NO.MERCY_ days, and none of them have tried to quash it.

It only got worse when Kihyun found out about Hyunwoo and Minhyuk’s passed relationship/fuck buddies/ _thing._

Kihyun doesn’t mean to get jealous over it, and though it seems that whatever Hyunwoo and Minhyuk had is gone (For good hopefully), he can’t help but feel agitated whenever Minhyuk drapes himself on Hyunwoo’s perfect shoulders’ or declares that he loves Hyunwoo, _’because he’s the best, and he has pretty eyes, **and his smile is just so damn perfect, Kihyun Look** -_

“Kihyun-ah?” Hyunwoo says, waving a hand in front of the main vocal.

Kihyun shakes his head and leans back onto the chair he’s sitting on. “Sorry hyung.” He says, “I was thinking about some things…” he takes a sip of his drink.

“You mean Minhyukie and I’s passed relationship?”

Kihyun sputters and chokes; his drink struggling to run smoothly down his throat.

Hyunwoo thumps his back helpfully.

“How did-how did you know?” Kihyun gasps out, patting his chest heavily.

Hyunwoo shrugs, “You were glaring at the table pretty hard. It was either that or Hyungwon stole your socks again.”

Kihyun nods. Eventually he calms down enough to speak. “Sorry, I know it’s a sore subject for you.” _And him._

Hyunwoo sighs a little, “It’s nothing for you to worry about Kihyun-ah. We weren’t together for long and it happened during out trainiee days.”

Kihyun swallows, “Were you…were you in love with…?”

“Yeah.” Hyunwoo mutters, “I was.”

The pause that occurs after is deafening. Kihyun doesn’t know where to look; glancing everywhere, every corner of the small restaurant that they are in.

“Which is why I knew instantly when his feelings changed and he started looking at _you_.” Hyunwoo continues.

Kihyun looks at the elder, shock evident on his face. Hyunwoo smiles back at him, bright and small.

“Take care of him Ki.”

 

+1

“ _Fuck_ …are…are you sure that _mhm_ you locked the door?”

“Yeah.” Kihyun grunts, thrusting back in, “You feel so good Minhyukie. Fuck.”

Minhyuk chuckles breathlessly from under him, “That’s the idea.”

“Keep talking brat and I’ll _give_ you something _to talk about_.”

Minhyuk purrs, “ _Mhm…_ shut up and fuck me honey vocal _Ki-Hyun-ie_.”

Kihyun doesn’t argue back.

Instead he latches his mouth onto the other’s neck; biting and sucking hard onto the skin that he’s desired for so long.

_“Fuck Kihyun”_ Minhyuk drools out, head tilting to give Kihyun more room.

Kihyun smirks, “That’s the idea.” He mutters into Minhyuk skin.

He can feel Minhyuk groaning in annoyance, and he can’t help but chuckle a little; happiness engulfing him like the plague. He thrust a little harder, and feels Minhyuk’s walls shudder around his shaft; closing tightly on him refusing to let him go.

Minhyuk’s practically sobbing now, a sting of “Let me come” sings its way out of the brunet’s mouth, as his legs wrap around Kihyun’s waist to pull him closer. Kihyun thinks that it’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard.

“Wanna come baby?” Kihyun moans out, biting hard on the highest point of Minhyuk’s neck.

“Yes! _Please…_ ”

“Ok. Hang on.”

He angles his hips in a different direction. It takes a couple of tries, before Minhyuk’s walls constrict and pulse; cum flowing out from Minhyuk’s dick in strips covering both their stomachs.

The sight of Minhyuk’s satisfied and fucked out face, throws Kihyun completely over the edge. He lasts a couple more seconds before he blanks out, seeing stars.

…

“Why did that take so long for us to do?”

“Dunno.” Minhyuk states, nestling his head at the crook of Kihyun’s neck, “In fairness I was waiting for you.”

“What” Kihyun utters, attempting to look at his lover.

“Well.” Minhyuk says, glancing up, “I didn’t want to pressure you. And you seemed really creeped out when Hyungwon gave you the lube.”

“I was more annoyed. And you didn’t say anything. How am I supposed to make a move when you didn’t look interested?” Kihyun says, thumping Minhyuk lightly on the head.

Minhyuk rolls his eyes, before closing them; head going back to Kihyun’s neck, “Did you want me to tattoo ‘Hey Kihyun, I’m interested!’ on my forehead or something?”

“Yeah that would’ve been helpful.”

He feels Minhyuk’s snort more than he hears it, “Sucks for you then.”

Kihyun scowls, “Shut up and fall asleep already brat.”

“Yes sir.” Minhyuk mutters sleepily.

It doesn’t take long before Minhyuk falls asleep. Kihyun smiles; his arms going around Minhyuk’s shoulders to pull the elder closer. He mouths three words onto Minhyuk’s head, before drifting off himself, completely and utterly happy.

He’s finally got what he wanted.

....

 


End file.
